


Reichenbach - A Recommended Trip to the Continent

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by the travel correspondent of the Marylebone Monthly Illustrated</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach - A Recommended Trip to the Continent

We cannot recommend too highly a trip to Switzerland to enjoy the scenery and fresh air. In particular the pretty town of Meiringen is an excellent spot to stay. The Hotel du Sauvage provides suitable accommodation, with comfortable rooms and attentive staff. By requesting a room with a view of the mountains, one can take in the beauty of the landscape on waking.

 

Meiringen claims to be where meringues were first made and it would be a shame not to partake of one in the cafés which are to be found in the main street. The other dish which should most certainly be tried is Rosti, primarily made from potatoes; it is extremely satisfying following a day spent outdoors.

 

Whilst much time can be spent exploring the local countryside, there are two excursions which must be made. The first is along the Aare Gorge. Entering through a network of tunnels, it is easy to imagine encountering one of Snow White’s companions on his way to work. Emerging from the tunnel, the visitor is then able to take the wooden pathway which follows the side of the gorge above the teeming Aare River. Looking along the length of the river and up the steep sides of the gorge one cannot fail to be impressed with the power of nature.

 

The other trip is up to the Reichenbach Falls. The best time to visit is early May, when the melting snow from the mountains swells the waters, causing this waterfall in particular to flow with great power and might. The sight of the water as it falls down the mountain side is spectacular. Visitors are warned to take protective clothing, since the amount of spray generated is sufficient to soak those who are not prepared.

 

As with all such miracles of nature, one must take care when visiting them. The power is such that, should this phenomenon not be treated with the respect due to it, one could suffer a serious accident.


End file.
